fun_hospitalfandomcom-20200223-history
Rooms and Facilities
Diagnose Rooms Patients enter a series of Diagnose Rooms to obtain cure points. If the cure bar is full after getting diagnosed in the current room, the patient will head directly to the last room (Treatment room) and get cured with a 100% chance. *Reception *GP's Office *Basic Diagnosis *X Ray *Ward *Psychiatry *Laboratory *CT Scanner *Ultrasonic Room *Disinfection Treatment Rooms A patient must enter a treatment room for cure. The cure chances are (Current cure points / Maximum cure points in the cure bar) *Pharmacy *Injection *Cosmetology *Electric Shock *Operating Room *Witchcraft Room *Acupuncture *Biochemistry Room *Portal Room Facilities *Staff Room *Toilet *Deliverer *Study Room Money and Experiences Gained by Treating Patients When a patient gets diagnosed or treated in a room, both the staff of the room and the hospital get experiences, and the hospital gains money from the patient. However, if the patient is not cured in the final room (Treatment room), there will not be any experiences or money gained from that room. Money and experiences are fixed for each patient, invariant of the hospital level, even in Challenge Mode or Tournament Mode (unlike cure points). Money Calculation Money gained from treating a patient in each room is calculated by CEILING(Basic money from the room x Patient Money Increment Coefficient) + Additional money from room level * Basic money from the room: Refer to the table below * Patient Money Increment Coefficient：Refer to Patients * Additional money from room level: Refer to the wiki page for each room above Experience Calculation Experiences gained from treating a patient in each room is calculated by Basic experiences from the room + Additional experiences from room level * Basic experiences from the room: Refer to the table below * Additional experiences from room level: Refer to the wiki page for each room above Basic Money and Experiences Gained from Each Room Example Let the level of all rooms be 2. Suppose all patients are cured successfully, and no patients skip any rooms. For a Headache patient, The patient will go through: GP Wa La Ps BD In Patient Money Increment Coefficient = 1.75 The money gained from the patient is as follows: The experiences gained from the patient is as follows: Shop Items * Heater - keep the patient warm. Unlocked at level 1, with a value of $2,000, can be purchased only when required by the main line task. Please pay attention to the warm state and Bobby's report to pay $130 maintenance heater (30 hours), after the maintenance is not full, you must buy a heater or pay maintenance cost ($130) per heater you have. * Plants - increase the mood value of the patient. It can be purchased only when required by the main line task. Please pay attention to the greening status and Bobby's report to pay $100 watering flowers, after the watering state is not full, you must re-water them ($100 per flower). * Winter jasmine - unlocked at level 1, worth $1,500, watering flowers (once 24 hours). * Green radish - unlocked at level 1, worth $2,000, watering flowers (30 hours once). * Orange - Grade 1 unlocked, valued at $1,500, watered (24 hours once). * Calla Lily - unlocked at level 1, worth 5 diamonds, watered (48 hours once). * Christmas tree - unlocked at level 2, worth 5 diamonds, watered (36 hours once). * Multicolored flower blue - unlocked at level 4, worth 2 diamonds, watered (24 hours). * Cactus - unlocked at level 5, worth 2 diamonds, watered (24 hours). * Cannibal - unlocked at level 10, worth 5 diamonds, watered (48 hours). * Stools - can keep the waiting patients in good mood and behavior, can only be purchased when the main line task requires. (Note: Most players do not have stools. Because there are no stools, the patients will queue up outside the department in order to reduce the time the patient walks. But before putting it, please put the stool into the warehouse and try if there is no stool. Will seriously eliminate the patient's mood, only to remove all stools, otherwise it will cost money to buy back) * Red stool - unlocked at level 2, worth 2,500 yuan. * Yellow stool - unlocked at level 3, worth $3,000. * Blue stool - unlocked at level 5, worth 5 diamonds * Green stool - unlocked at level 7 and worth $3,000. * Purple stool - unlocked at level 9 and worth 5 diamonds. * Pumpkin Stool - Unlocked at level 10, worth 5 diamonds. (18-10-2017 update reduced from 10 diamonds to 5) * Beverage machine - can provide drinks for thirsty patients. Unlocked at level 2, worth $3,000, can be purchased only when required by the main line task. (Note: The patient has to go to the beverage machine to buy beverages to increase the hospital's income. It is recommended to set up one outside each section.) * Pictorial racks - patients who are in a mood to be depressed, each patient only takes effect once. Unlocked at level 7, worth $20,000. (Note: As long as you purchase a magazine rack, patients in need can also raise their mood values anywhere.) * Massage Stool - provides a comfortable massage service and increases the mood of the patient after use. Unlocked at level 25, worth $100,000. (Note: It takes a few seconds for the patient to go to the massage stool to increase the mood value. It is recommended to put a few more.) Massage Stools and Pictorials Massage stools are an effective way of raising the mood/happiness of patients. Patients lose their happiness points the moment they set foot into your hospital. Staff also affect the happiness for example, if a doctor has 5 charm then the patient being treated/checked by them will gain 5 happiness points whereas, if the doctor has -2 charm then the patient loses 2 happiness points. If a patient reaches 0 happiness then he/she will leave your hospital right away. Using massage stools helps raise their happiness whilst they are waiting around. For a cheaper alternate to massage stools, you can buy pictorials from the shop, these only cost 20,000. However the patients use pictorials when they drop under 20 happyness and they only give the patients 10 happyness and can only be used once, while the massagestools are used when the patient is somewhere around 35 happyness and they give 30 happyness. Runes Runes are props that can get extra efficacies within limit time. They're all unlocked from Level 1, and purchased through Diamond, but they can be found (Except for Super Drug and Energy Drink, which can only be found by Challenge Mode) by Lucky spin, main quests, and main stages. Also players can sell them to get money, but we highly support to save them, besides they don't occupy anywhere, players generally need to purchase them through Diamond. zh-hk:設施